


World Calling: Memory Notes

by torinokomachi



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories often made up a person, be it good or bad. (A Companion fic to "World Calling: The Bird Flies". Drabble-ish format.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Calling: Memory Notes

" _Sorry for the wait guys! Food's ready!" Amber called as she got out of the kitchen and placed the food._

_Zaire was the first to steal a bite. "Man, I can never get over the fact that you're a good cook."_

" _Why thank you." Amber simply took the compliment and looked at the others._

" _Ah! Rana! You slow down with eating!"_

" _Why not…?" Rana wondered, though the question was rather muffled as she was eating the meat._

" _You're a girl!"_

" _So?"_

" _So? Eat like one!"_

" _No."_

 _A tick mark formed at her forehead. "That's it. No more second helping for you!"_ He _couldn't help but snort since_ he _found the threat to be rather weak._

 _To_ his _surprise, it actually hit the mark._

" _Noooo!"_

_Ion laughed at the exchange along with Denzel before they continued eating._

" _You should really eat up. Amber's food is one of the best, you know." Ion chided_ him _._

" _Ion's stating the facts you know. All of us would want another second helping since Amber's cooking is just that good. You can ask her yourself if you don't believe it. But if you're not going to eat, Zaire can steal some of them from you if you're not looking." Denzel added._

He _reluctantly agreed and took a bite. At the delightful taste,_ he _started to eat them fast and emptied the plate._

" _Hey, you want some more?" Amber asked._

He  _nodded in agreement._

_They were right. It was really delicious._

* * *

"I hope you don't mind me staying here." Fai bowed at the current matriarch of Amber's home, her grandmother.

"No need to be so formal Fai. Just call me granny like the kids do."

"Alright… Granny;" Fai obliged.

"Ah, you can have the cookies at the plate there while waiting for Amber!" She gestured towards the plate at the table near towards the kitchen.

"Granny, are you sure I can have these?" Fai inquired.

"Why of course! Amber and her friends usually come around to eat these cookies so I always make extras in case they want more!" Amber's grandmother laughed

Fai took one bite of the cookie before savoring the taste and taking up more. Causing the old lady to giggle, saying something along the lines of "Boys will be boys."

Halfway, Fai remembered something of  _that person's_  memories.

'Oh yeah…  _he_  really liked Amber's cooking… I can see where Amber learned cooking from…"

"Granny?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if you teach me how to cook?"

* * *

"You're cooking?" Zaire inquired rather incredulously at Fai who was doing something in the kitchen.

"Yes. Do you have a problem?" Fai retorted.

"Kind of, it's just weird to see you cook."

Fai chuckled at that. "I suppose.  _He_  isn't much of a cook either…"

Zaire raised a brow at that. "Are you telling me  _he_  is the reason why you wanted to learn how to cook or even cook in the first place?"

"You can say that. But it's not completely because  _he_  gave  _his_  memories to me."

"What do you mean-"

Zaire stopped as he looked behind and looked to see Rana chatting with the girls. A Cheshire grin formed his lips.

"Oh, Fai ya lady killer~ Rana's going to love ya more for that!"

Fai's blushed at that. "Zaire! I'm seriously maiming you once I'm done!"

Zaire cackled as he left the kitchen.

Outside, Rana heard Zaire cackling and wondered. "What's up with those two?"

Amber smirked and Ion simply coughed into the detached sleeves of the recently remodeled Hanfu.

"Nothing for you to be worried about Rana…"

In another side of the room, Denzel who heard the conversation and is near to the kitchen simply smirked.

It's about time they get Fai to admit his feelings to Rana…

* * *

Ion was reading a book of one of her favorite fictional stories over at the mess hall of the castle while drinking water.

Fai had been itching to cook something and managed to persuade the chef to let him cook since no one is currently around in the mess hall.

She had to admit that Fai is improving his cooking little by little over the nine years.

"There you are Ion-chan!" The familiar voice of Kougyoku echoed through the almost empty mess hall. Ion could hear more footsteps.

One, two, three, no, four more.

It seems Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu came along as well. She placed the book down before she turned to them.

"What are you doing here Ion-dono? We didn't see you around for our practice today."

"Ah, I was accompanying Fai."

"With Fai-dono? What for?"

"Well-"

"Sorry for the- Oh, hi guys." Fai came by with two plates before he noticed the rest.

Ion took no time in letting him have an easy rest and took the fruit smothered bread he made in one of the plates. Only to be thwarted with Fai raising his arm above her reach.

"Nice try Ion. No, since they're here, why not let them have a taste?"

"Fine…" Ion mumbled.

Fai placed the two plates down.

Aladdin was the first to take the bread and ate it.

"This was really good!" Aladdin praised and gestured the others to have a taste.

One by one, they savored the taste of the bread.

"This taste much better than the ones sold back in town! Who made this?" Kougyoku asked.

Ion simply pointed towards Fai who, along with Ion is eating the cookies in the other plate.

Hakuryuu, at the very least, was surprised. "Fai-dono cooks?"

Fai rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I thought it might help around if the times are peaceful one day."

"That is great! Who taught you then?"

"Ah, I would like to tell you but… I'm sure Kougyoku might freak out."

"Huh? Who?" Kougyoku wondered.

"It's Amber's grandma." Ion replied.

To prove Fai's point, Kougyoku squealed and bombarded him with questions. Ion noted that Kougyoku's admiration to Amber is rather cute. Kougyoku thought of Amber as her role model after all.

"Say Ion-san, how does Fai know how to make these cookies?" Aladdin inquired as he showed her the cookies he made. It was star-shaped and some had a rather complicated star design.

"Just between you and me… that's the first recipe he learned from Amber's grandma."

Ion giggled at their reactions. She looked over to Fai who was still questioned by Kougyoku and Hakuryuu who was impressed by his skills as she reminisced the time he told her how he started cooking.

" _Asides the fact that it's because of_ him _… I had a feeling_ he _would still be alive in this world, so if we were to see_ him _… I wanted to show_ him _what I get to be able to do. Besides that, I wanted to at least be better than the Amber that_ he _knew."_

Ion knew that Fai had a tough time admitting it to the others -Which was why he only told this fact to her-, but Amber was the second main reason why he started cooking. For  _that person_ , Amber is like a mother to  _him_. And Fai agreed with  _his_  sentiments regarding Amber as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Simply an Omake collection to show things that may or may not make it in the story.


End file.
